


Dance in the Stars

by DreamedSilverWings



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Firelight AU, Kinda, Predator/Prey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamedSilverWings/pseuds/DreamedSilverWings
Summary: Rukia ha vivido sus últimos cuatro años siendo el trofeo de la familia Kuchiki tras haberse manifestado por primera vez. Ichigo es parte de una familia de cazadores de lo que creen son dragones. Un encuentro en el que ambos se perdonaron la vida selló su destino, una huida en una noche de lluvia y un beso accidental hacen que algo dentro de él comience a despertar. *Firelight UA*





	1. Thuban

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otro más para el Big Bang IchiRuki! Esta inspirado en el libro Firelight, de Sophie Jordan, este no es un copy paste, realmente estoy adaptando el libro. Los conceptos generales los trataré de incluir dentro del fanfic y no en notas, espero que pese a todo les agrade, yo amo este fic. Gracias a Inverse L. Reena, por ser mi beta con este fic :3 ¡Mil gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un fanfic que me salió del alma.

Sentir el frío en su piel desnuda le resultaba reconfortante, como si este fuera lo más similar al calor de madre que jamás conoció, irónico por el contraste de temperaturas, pero las emociones eran demasiadas. Estaba muriendo por ahogarse en el éxtasis de volar una vez más.

No llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, para ser exactos hace no más de dos horas había podido hacerlo al lado de la comunidad, pero esto, esto era completamente distinto.

La idea de volar en soledad era tan atractiva como peligrosa, era romper una regla de oro y al mismo tiempo representaba la libertad que no podía tener. Sabía que volar era algo que no todas las creaturas eran capaces de hacer, que volar significaba tener un don que los humanos normales desearon por siglos, sabía que volar era libertad para sus congéneres.

Pero Rukia jamás se sintió libre mientras estuviera rodeada de ellos.

Tomo el riesgo, tal y como ya lo había decidido, y sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba. La tersa y pálida piel fue sustituida por la gruesa y aún más blanca piel de draki, y en ella los rasgos humanos comenzaron a desaparecer. Sus mejillas se afilaron y desplazaron sutilmente, y la respiración cambio junto a su nariz, que se proyecto hacia adelante, separándose del puente. Sus miembros se aflojaron y alargaron. Los huesos cambiaban de forma, tamaño y número, su coxis se convirtió en el inicio de una cola que sería larga y poderosa. Todo su ser sufría una metamorfosis lenta, como si su cuerpo tuviera miedo de romperse, como si estuviese midiendo cada paso.

Y con el surgimiento lento pero seguro de sus alas, Rukia estaba segura de que estaba a milímetros de la libertad verdadera, aunque solo fueran a ser unos pequeños instantes. Extendió sus alas, preparándose para elevarse en el cielo nublado de la mañana. Era más pequeña que un draki promedio, pero aún así resultaba intimidante si se ponía frente a un humano.

Quería confiar en que todo estaría bien, que no aparecerían cazadores porque habían estado a la redonda hace unos días y se habían retirado ya, y que si llegaban a aparecer su piel se confundiese con cualquier cosa.

Observó su piel de draki, ahora podía apreciarla mucho mejor gracias a los rayos del sol, sabiendo que era una falsa esperanza el no ser vista, su piel era aún más blanca que la de un draki de niebla, pero con pequeñas escamas lilas y celestes por aquí y por allá.

Aunque quizás ser atrapada por cazadores era mejor que enfrentar a los iracundos Cuarenta y Seis, del cual formaba parte su hermano mayor. Estaba rompiendo reglas, importantes reglas, pero la idea de volar sin presiones era demasiado para dejarla pasar.

¿Por qué le preocupaban los Cuarenta y Seis? Su draki era una bendición y una maldición.

Durante años fue ignorada, no era una niña especial en ningún sentido, Renji, su anteriormente gran amigo, destacaba mucho más para la familia de su hermano a pesar de ni siquiera formar parte de ella.

Y es que Rukia a veces podía ser muy retraída. Sin embargo, era bastante feliz pasando el tiempo al lado de Renji y sus amigos. Pero todo cambió cuando tenía doce años y se manifestó por primera vez.

Un pequeño pero majestuoso draki de color blanco estaba frente a todos. Al principio pensaron que se trataba de su nuevo draki de niebla, muy importante para la comunidad, pero al darse cuenta de lo que Rukia podía hacer quedaron endiosados. Estaban seguros que era la primera de su tipo en siglos, quizás en toda la historia: Una draki de hielo.

Y desde entonces Rukia se convirtió, para su desgracia, en el trofeo de la familia Kuchiki.

Cuidando sus movimientos, evaluando su conducta, prohibiéndole su libertad. Ella no era tonta, sabía que era lo que la mayoría de los integrantes de los Cuarenta y Seis querían hace con ella: Querían usarla para criar, tener más draki de su tipo, obviamente con quien ellos eligieran.

Y ese tipo era obviamente Renji, el draki de fuego, que se portaba fanfarrón y orgulloso de ser el segundo draki de ese tipo en generaciones. Había querido mucho a Renji, incluso quizás estuvo enamorada, pero el Renji de ahora no le gustaba para nada.

Extrañaba a su amigo, la vida simplona, y a veces, infantilmente, extrañaba su cabello negro; el blanco que tenía actualmente le seguía pareciendo algo extraño.

Pero esto era demasiado que pensar, y ella ya estaba lista para dejar la tierra cuyo césped alrededor de sus extremidades se había congelado.

Tomo impulso, y dejo todo atrás.

.o.O.o.

Si le preguntabas a Rukia Kuchiki que era mejor que Chappy el conejo, ella te diría que solamente las alturas ¿Y que más alto que el cielo?

Sentir el aire frío de la mañana correr por su piel, acariciándola con fiereza, al mismo tiempo de romperlo con la fuerza de sus alas era inigualable. Esta era verdadera libertad.

Se permitió dejar salir un suspiro que para los oídos de un humano hubieran sonado como un gruñido, algo alegre, pero aún así intimidante tomando en cuenta la criatura del que este salía.

Esta no era la primera vez que hacía esto, se suponía que tenía un plan en caso de que llegará a ocurrir un incidente desastroso, pero los planes no siempre pueden llevarse de la manera adecuada.

Estaba tan concentrada en sentir el viento que no se percató del ruido que causaban los motores de los automóviles todo terreno causaban, no hasta que sintió un ardor creciente en su ala izquierda.

Dirigió su vista hacia ella y vio como la delgada pero resistente membrana que se adhería a los huesos de sus alas tenía varias heridas, sin duda habían sido balas. No habían atravesado la membrana, le habían disparado desde demasiada distancia como para hacerle daño permanente.

Pero si el suficiente daño como para obligarla a descender.

No iba a poder volar el suficiente tiempo, y gastar energía en tratar de huir herida era algo demasiado ingenuo. Los helicópteros que definitivamente se acercaban tampoco la iban a dar un trabajo fácil.

Jadeando, asustada, sabiendo que no podría volver a su forma humana debido a esto último, Rukia trato de dirigirse hacia terreno alto, en dónde hubiera más probabilidades de que hubiera nieve y pudiera confundirse con ella.

Trató de escalar, puso sus garras delanteras en una roca e hizo fuerza con sus patas traseras, impulsándose para subir, antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo, escucho demasiado tarde las hélices del helicóptero. Levantó la vista, y abrió los ojos violetas mientras una red caía encima de ella.

Cayó desde la roca, afortunadamente había quedado libre de la red debido a la caída. El golpe le hizo mucho daño en las costillas, sin embargo debería de levantarse. Tenía que levantarse y seguir corriendo.

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Iba a morir? ¿Se la llevarían como se habían llevado a Miyako y a Kaien?

Sabía que de estar en forma humana probablemente tendría pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero los draki no tenían glándulas lacrimales para hacerlo.

No le quedaba de otra más que tratar de esconderse ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde ocultar la blancura de su piel en el verde del bosque y el café de la tierra?

Su única esperanza era encontrar el río que no debía de estar lejos. No era un draki de agua, se suponía que era una variación porque aguantaba bien el estar sumergida en ella, pero no le iban a surgir branquias al tocar el agua y tampoco iba a durar mucho tiempo sin oxígeno, pero si se apresuraba podría ocultarse en el agua, en la cual era más probable que sus colores se confundieran que en la superficie, y esperar a que nadie la viese.

Saltó al agua, estaba muy fría, como era de esperarse tomando en cuenta que estaban en una montaña y no hacía mucho había acontecido la noche. Un draki común probablemente habría quedado paralizado por el shock de temperaturas, pero para Rukia la baja temperatura no era un problema, su incapacidad de respirar bajo el agua sí.

Volteó a todos lados, jadeante, con la esperanza de ver la manera de salvarse, como si fuera un regalo del cielo vio una pequeña cueva que desde la altura no se podía distinguir porque tenía una casada que la cubría como si se tratará de un velo. No iba a estar cómoda, pero era el suficiente espacio como para albergar su cuerpo. Nado hacia ella, sabiendo que esa era una esperanza de sobrevivir. Su esperanza.

Salió del agua, con su blanco cuerpo con gotas cayendo hacía la roca. Contuvo los jadeos, sabiendo que podían delatarla.

—Salto… ¡El dragón saltó al agua!— Rukia se estremeció, esperando que no la hayan visto entrar a la pequeña cueva.

— ¿Estas seguro? No puedo ver nada.

—Le vi saltar, de eso estoy seguro.

—No se veía como un dragón acuático, debe de estar allí.

—Podría haber volado…—Dijo una voz insegura, como si supiera que no era así.

—Imposible. Le di en el ala, por eso no a volado— Una voz femenina pero bastante socarrona le reclamo.

—Alguien debería de bajar—Rukia escucho silencio, y casi dejo salir el oxígeno que contenía en sus pulmones creyendo que se habían acobardado ante la idea de enfrentarse frente a frente con ella.

—Ni aunque me paguen bajo allá. El agua debe estar helada.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿Acaso no hay hombres aquí? ¡Y se atreven a llamarse Quicys!— La misma (y ahora fastidiosa) voz femenina le gritoneo a sus compañeros. Rukia esperaba que ellos se negaran a entrar y la dejarán ir, solo por si acaso hizo que la temperatura del agua bajara uno o dos grados.

—Yo iré— Esta voz era una completamente diferente a lo que había escuchado. Una voz masculina que transmitía confianza y valor, le gustaba su voz. Si en otro momento hubiera escuchado aquella voz y la hubiera disfrutado, pero ahora tenía demasiado miedo. Él era la clase de cazador al que no quería enfrentarse: uno dispuesto a todo.

Si él bajaba estaba segura de que la vería. De eso no había duda. Escuchó como algo cayó al agua, y estaba convencida que apenas asomara la cabeza en el agua la descubriría.

Sus instintos se estaban apoderando de ella. Sintió como las gotas restantes en su cuerpo se congelaban.

— ¿Estás bien Ichigo?

— ¡Joder!... está fría — Rukia casi dejó salir una carcajada ante el comentario del cazador, pero tal y como predijo él comenzó a buscarla—, parece que hay una cueva detrás de la cascada. Voy a ver más de cerca.

—Ten cuidado Ichigo. Ser tan temerario podría costarte caro— La mujer agregó, medio preocupada y medio burlona al mismo tiempo. Rukia se preguntaba como esto era siquiera posible.

—No hay nadie mejor que Ichigo para rastrear, seguro va a encontrar al dragón.

Pero no era algo para ponerle atención por mucho tiempo, él estaba más y más cerca.

El agua a su alrededor comenzaba a cristalizarse producto de su miedo. Debía de controlarse, estaba respirando muy rápido y podía escuchar el estrepitoso latido de su corazón. Él volteó en su dirección, y por su mirada definitivamente le había visto.

— ¿Puedes ver algo Ichigo?

Rukia se encogió en su lugar. En este momento deseaba ser un draki visiocríptico, para poder confundirse con su medio; pero no, tenía que ser la preciada draki de hielo que solo puede congelar cosas para destruirlas. Estaba asustada por eso, no por él sino por lo que sabía que era capaz de hacer para salvarse, y sintió la poco natural sensación gas en su garganta y el dolor en los dientes debido a la sensibilidad ante el cambio de temperatura.

¿Realmente se atrevería? ¿De verdad podría hacerlo para salvarse a sí misma?

Rukia se contestó a sí misma: lo haría. Ella iba a vivir, sin importar que pasara, ella iba a ser quien sobreviviera. No había otra opción.

Sabía lo que el hielo le podía hacer a un ser vivo, sería una muerte terrible y dolorosa.

Se preparó, física y mentalmente. Iba a fingir estar indefensa para que el cazador se confiara y ella pudiera atacarlo con toda su fuerza.

Él atravesó la pequeña cascada, se paró frente a ella, no estaba segura de por qué se atrevió a acercarse tanto, quizás debido a que su tamaño no era tan intimidante, pero no iba dar marcha atrás.

Y entonces lo vio.

Vio su rostro, era aún un niño, era muy alto pero no podía ser mayor a ella, aunque por alguna razón sus rasgos le resultaban familiares. Ya tenía marcas en su entrecejo, probablemente debido a que mantenía demasiado tiempo su ceño fruncido, pero no podía ser mayor a ella. Su cabello estaba mojado, y el flequillo, que se pegaba a su frente, era de color un color tan peculiar que dudaba que fuera natural. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que terminó por derretir su corazón fue ver sus ojos.

Eran cafés, aunque bien podrían ser ocre, incluso podrían ser en realidad de tonalidad miel, no podía definirlos bien. Había serenidad en ellos, pero también allí estaba una chispa que por alguna razón le recordaban a los fuegos artificiales que vio con Hisana en su último año de vida.

No podía hacerlo.

Quizá esto era lo mejor, quizá por fin podría ser libre, quizá él fuera quien le daría lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando.

Le vio directo a los ojos, estaba dispuesta a entregarse.

— ¡Pero qué hermosa!

Le sorprendió enormemente las palabras del muchacho, cuya voz se había endulzado. Él por alguna razón acercó su mano a su rostro, para después acariciarlo, como si ella no tuviera la capacidad de arrancársela de un mordisco. Alejó su rostro, sorprendida por sus acciones y confianza. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana definitivamente se hubiera sonrojado.

El vio la palma de su mano, algo de escarcha estaban allí, derritiéndose ante el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Estaba viendo su mano, algo sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ocúltate— él dio la media vuelta y se volvió a lanzar al agua, apenas sacó la cabeza del agua grito—, ¡no hay nada aquí! Estás alucinando.

— ¡Ja! Vas a hacer que Ichigo se resfrié, idiota. El abuelo va a estar molesto.

—Ya cállate Bambietta.

Aún escuchaba su corazón, y el desapareció de su mirada, pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?


	2. Rastaban

No volvió en si hasta que ya habían pasado quince minutos. Había sobrevivido.  
No quiso salir aún así, escucho lo que parecían ser la última de las motocicletas que la estuvieron persiguiendo. Aún así no estaba dispuesta a salir, no mientras mantuviera su forma draki. Seguía demasiado asustada como para deshacer la manifestación.  
Había sobrevivido, y eso era lo que importaba.  
Respiro profundo, ella debía de poder controlarse perfectamente si quería salir de allí, aún sentía restos de aire frío en sus pulmones. Dejo lentamente atrás su manifestación, y su piel humana volvió a presentarse. En esta forma era un poco más propensa al frío pero definitivamente aguantaría.   
Despacio entro al agua, estaba segura de que se había raspado los muslos al deslizarse sobre la roca, pero ignoro el escozor en su piel, y tan rápido como pudo salió de esta lo más cerca del punto en dónde debía estar su yukata y ropa interior.  
Corrió desesperada, aún mojada y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos. Hubiera sido mucho más rápido como un draki, y sobretodo menos vergonzoso, pero no podía exponerse de nuevo.   
La encontró debajo de los arbustos en que la había dejado, y así de mojada como estaba se la puso apresurada. Se dejó caer, recargando su espalda contra uno árbol que daba poca sombra, por fin aliviada y sabiendo que por ahora no habría consecuencias. Pero lo pensó demasiado pronto.  
— ¿Rukia?— No quería abrir los ojos, no llevaba ni diez minutos en esa posición en la que estaba tan a gusto, al mismo tiempo de que trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas—, ¡Rukia!— Le levantaron en el aire y su cuerpo fue sacudido. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio que Renji tenía sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndole algo de daño.   
—Suéltame Renji— Le empujo suavemente, contrastando con la brusquedad del hombre de cabellos rojos.   
—Basta ya Renji. Estás haciendo una escena.  
Esta vez reacciono bruscamente ante la voz de su hermano, Byakuya, le amaba profundamente pero siempre sentía un pequeño temor ante su frialdad, la única que no era capaz de suportar.   
Y allí estaban junto él, su mayor temor: Los Cuarenta y Seis.  
Se apartó de Renji, no quería estar cerca de él en este momento de vulnerabilidad. Trató de acomodar sus ropas y cabello para que pareciera que simplemente nado en el lago y no que fue victima de una persecución. Si tenía suerte sus dotes actorales le servirían de algo.  
—Nii-sama… ¿Ocurre algo?  
—Creo que somos nosotros los que deberíamos de preguntarte, Rukia-chan.  
Y allí estaba presente Gin Ichimaru, de los Cuarenta y Seis justamente tenía que estar él allí. Trató de ponerse la mascara fría que aprendió en la enorme casa que creció y meterse dentro del personaje, pero por la manera en que la miraban se dio cuenta de que de nada serviría. Ellos ya lo sabían.  
—Rukia, retírate. Nosotros determinaremos cual será tu castigo por romper de nuevo las reglas. No seremos tan condescendientes esta vez.  
La voz profunda de su hermano casi le hizo temblar, sabía que no haría absolutamente nada para reducir su castigo. La última vez la obligaron a trabajar en la preparación de los pescados que los draki de agua se encargaban de brindar, teniendo que sacar las entrañas del cuerpo y cortar las cabezas, y sobretodo aguantando el hedor nauseabundo que la acompañaba hasta que usaba los más penetrantes jabones y perfumes. Fueron tres meses algo pesados, no insufribles, pero mezclados con la escuela y las clases de caligrafía, kendo, danza tradicional e ikebana que ni siquiera quería tomar, pero que la familia Kuchiki le obligaba a tomar, era bastante exhaustivo.   
—Nii-sama, deseo quedarme y afrontar mi castigo—No era una buena idea irse. Si ese fue un castigo “leve” no sabía que esperar esta vez, pero la mirada que le dirigió su hermano la hizo titubear—, si usted esta de acuerdo.  
—Renji, llévate a Rukia.  
—Vamos Rukia— De inmediato le respondió como si fuera un perro que le debía obediencia a su hermano, detestaba eso profundamente ¿Dónde había quedado ese Renji orgulloso? Sintió como la tomo por el brazo, tratando de jalarla, sabiendo que no debían de molestar a Byakuya, no importaba que tan inmutable se viera. Su hermano nunca había sido violento con nadie que se hubiese dado cuenta, pero era bien sabido que su hermano era entre los draki ónix uno de los mejores, que de por si eran los que tenían más fuerza y velocidad. Quizás Renji y sus llamas podría pelear contra él, pero no era un escenario que el draki más joven estuviera dispuesto a crear y por eso era tan sumiso, y sinceramente Rukia tampoco quería verlo.  
Aún así no estaba dispuesta a darle a Renji el creer que podía controlarla a su antojo, de que pensara que el podía dirigirla. El no era su dueño. Por eso de nuevo se soltó de él y alentó el ritmo de su andar para no ir a su lado.   
—No pueden hacer eso. Apenas es una niña.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Ukitake.  
Rukia se detuvo, esa fueron las voces de Ukitake y Unohana.  
—Rukia-chan ha cometido demasiadas irresponsabilidades y errores en su vida. Tu mismo eres testigo de ello—Y esa era la venenosa voz del hombre de sus pesadillas, Ichimaru— Nadie puede olvidar esa fatídica noche.  
Oh, cuanto daría por olvidar esa noche.  
—Aún así es demasiado drástico.  
—Un castigo drástico para una conducta que ya parece incorregible. Quizás así por fin entienda— Esa voz no la conocía, debía de ser uno de los treinta y tres integrantes del consejo que siempre se mantenía bajo tierra. Nunca le agradaron esas personas, decidían por sus vidas y ni siquiera convivían para tener una idea de a quienes estaban juzgando, los trece que se mantenían en la superficie al menos tenían un conocimiento básico de cada miembro de la comunidad.   
—Rukia… ¿Qué haces? No puedes quedarte aquí.   
Reanudo su caminar, al parecer Renji no había escuchado nada. Ahora no podría terminar de escucharlos y se quedaría con la duda de cual era el castigo tan grave, no era raro que Ukitake intercediera por ella, ¿Pero Unohana? Ella no era precisamente cruel, pero no le tenía el más mínimo afecto y solía quedarse callada para mostrar aprobación en las decisiones.  
Camino pero sintió un calor nada agradable en sus hombros, desde que se manifestó por primera vez este era sinónimo de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ahora realmente temía por exactamente cual sería su castigo.

.o.O.o.

Llegó a su habitación, que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mansión Kuchiki, y aunque aún era bastante temprano, estaba demasiado cansada debido a todo el esfuerzo que puso para evitar ser capturada por los cazadores.  
Durmió bastantes horas, soñando con esa persecución y que era lo que se suponía que le pasaría si el muchacho llamado Ichigo no le hubiera perdonado la vida. La comunidad sabía que los draki eran llevados ante los enkros, sin embargo, no tenían idea de que era lo que hacían con sus compañeros cativos. Nadie jamás volvía. Era escalofriante pensar que era lo que les podrían haber hecho.  
—Rukia…—Ella sintió como alguien le removía—Rukia, despierta.  
Abrió los ojos, bastante desorientada.  
— ¿Ukitake-san? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
—Vamos Rukia, tienes que irte.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Juushiro, rápido. No tenemos mucho tiempo— Kyoraku también estaba allí ¿Qué era lo que querían?  
—Rukia, escúchame— el hombre de largos cabellos se mordió el labio, como no sabiendo la manera de decirle las cosas de la manera correcta—, tienes que irte, te van a hacer mucho daño. Más del que tú podrías creer. Tienes que irte.  
— ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Y Nii-sama?  
—Tengo que cuidar de ti Rukia, si Byakuya no lo hace yo lo haré— Rukia sabía bien eso, y la tristeza le invadió por un instante—. No esperes más, prepara tus cosas, lamentó decirte que no puedes llevar mucho.  
Se levantó rápido de la cama, que le dijeran que tenía que huir era algo raro, pero conocía a Ukitake, y confiaba en él. Aún mantenía las ropas que tenía en la mañana, comenzó a recoger algo de ropa y artículos personales, los puso en una mochila.   
Estuvo a punto de ir a donde estaban ambos hombres, justo en la gran ventana que llevaba al jardín de la mansión, cuando recordó su más preciada posesión. Ese viejo peluche de Chappy el conejo, lo abrazó contra si, regañándose a si misma por casi dejarlo allí.   
La niebla era bastante espesa, probablemente gracias a Ukitake, apenas y podía ver lo que estaba frente a ella, sin embargo, logro encontrarlos a ambos, con la mochila en sus espaldas y el conejo en brazos, sin saber exactamente a donde la iban a llevar.  
A las afueras del jardín se encontraba Nanao, con unas llaves en mano, se las entregó apenas la vio. Rukia le miró sorprendida, sabiendo que implicaba esa acción,  
—A unos cuantos metros está mi auto, llévatelo.  
—Pero…—Nanao hizo un gesto que claramente le decía que no dijera nada, Rukia sabía manejar, bastante bien, pero no esperaba que le estuviesen pidiendo que se fuera de la comunidad completamente sola. No conocía a nadie más—, Ukitake-san… ¿A dónde se supone que voy a ir?  
La mirada del hombre se suavizo, parecía más relajado ahora que ya veía que Rukia estaba fuera de la casa.  
—No te preocupes Rukia, ya hay alguien que te esta esperando en Karakura, tan sólo acude a esta dirección— Le entregó un pedazo de una hoja de papel perfectamente doblado.  
¿De verdad se estaba yendo completamente sola a otro lugar?  
—Pero yo…  
—Rukia, se que esto va a ser difícil, pero esto es por tu bien. Sabes que nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño ¿Verdad?— Ella asintió, lo sabía perfectamente, él la apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo—Tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes volver a hablar con alguien de la comunidad, tienes que esconderte si llegas a ver a alguien— Asintió de nuevo, ahora algo preocupada ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellos si los descubrían? No se atrevió a preguntarle. Él tan sólo sonrió—, por fin vas a ser libre Rukia. Ahora corre.  
Corrió y sintió pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer, mojando ligeramente su cuerpo. Corrió hasta llegar al auto de Nanao, abrió la puerta y encendió el auto. Comenzó su camino, sabiendo que tendría que pasar por la puerta principal, en dónde la draki de niebla más fuerte de todas estaba, Shirayuki.  
Estaba ella allí, afuera de su casa, regando sus flores como todas las noches, tan elegante y hermosa como siempre. La mujer sonrió ligeramente, parecía saberlo todo. Hizo que la niebla fuera ligeramente más espesa, y Rukia abrió la gran puerta de metal, volvió al auto y aceleró sin volver para cerrar la puerta ni para volver a ver una vez más el lugar donde creció.  
Habiendo recorrido algunos kilómetros fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había roto otra regla, quizás la más importante: No abandonar la comunidad sola. Apoyó la cabeza contra el volante del auto, aguantándose la angustia de este cambio, ¿Acaso lo que había hecho era lo correcto? ¿Ukitake realmente estaba siendo sincero? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?  
Fuera como fuera no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo.  
Se dejo embargar por las emociones, y el volante comenzó a tener una ligera capa de escarcha. No iba a llorar, ella era más fuerte que esto.  
Observó el papel que le había entregado Ukitake, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que le puso una anotación que indicaba que no iba a llegar a una casa.  
— ¿La tienda de Urahara?


	3. Eltanin

Continuó con el viaje que le tomo menos de lo que esperaba debido a que piso más el acelerador, producto de la ansiedad que sentía ante la idea de que alguien pudiera estar siguiéndola y obligarla a regresar y tomar el castigo del que Ukitake le había ayudado a huir.

¿Qué cosa tan grave podrían estar maquinando para matar su espíritu libre?

No iban a matarla, no iban a perder a su preciada draki de hielo, eso la familia Kuchiki no lo iba a permitir, sin embargo se le revolvía el estomago pensando en que rayos le podían hacer.

Llegó a Karakura cuando ya eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba con algo de sueño, pero aún podía aguantar hasta llegar a la tienda del tal Urahara. Se preguntaba que clase de draki podía ser él.

Más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerse para preguntar, pero al final llegó. Por fuera la tienda le recordaba vagamente a su antigua casa, no por la apariencia, sino por el olor de las paredes de madera.

— ¡Bienvenida Kuchiki-san!

Urahara era un hombre… extraño. Vestía con un kimono de color verde, y tenía un característico sobrero de color blanco y verde. Era rubio, con barba de unos cuantos días, por su color de cabello intuyo que era un draki visiocríptico. Usaba las tradicionales sandalias japonesas y un abanico blanco. Urahara era extravagante, pero le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Puedes quedarte aquí— Abrió la puerta de una habitación. Rukia esperaba escuchar un "hasta…", no porque creyera que este hombre totalmente desconocido se quisiera deshacer de ella, sino porque esperaba que le dijera que algún día podría volver a la comunidad—, vamos, no seas tímida.

Dijo Urahara tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda, pero no lo logró aún así. Ella entró, era una habitación cómoda, pequeña comparada a la que tenía en la mansión Kuchiki, pero Rukia nunca había sido de las que le importará eso. Tenía un pequeño ropero, una cama individual, y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Era muy simple, pero Rukia no necesitaba nada más.

—El baño esta allá— Apuntó hacia el final del pasillo, había más habitaciones, se preguntaba si hospedaba a más personas.

—Muchas gracias, Urahara-san— acompañó sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia

—No hay nada que agradecer. He arreglado las cosas, el lunes inician tus clases.

— ¿Eh?— eso no se lo esperaba.

—Tienes que ir a la escuela, no puedes andar en el mundo humano sin asistir a un instituto. Es necesario— Rukia asintió y notó como Urahara se relajaba mientras le sonreía amigablemente—, te hará bien tener amistades de tu edad.

Rukia asintió, lo que el tendedero no sabía es que ella tenía muchas dificultades para hacer amigos, nunca tuvo la habilidad de hacer amigos.

—Te dejo para que te instales Kuchiki-san.

El hombre cerró la puerta bastante alegre, y Rukia trató de pensar en como sería su vida de allí en adelante.

.o.O.o.

—Muchachos, tenemos aquí a su nueva compañera Yuzuki Rukia, sean amables con ella y traten de apoyarla para que se ponga al corriente con las clases ¿De acuerdo?— Rukia observó como asentían, un chico de cabello castaño asintió enérgicamente mientras le brillaban los ojos mientras la examinaba de una manera que no le agradó para nada, estuvo a punto de jalar su falda para que se mostraran menos sus piernas, jamás había usado algo tan corto—, Yuzuki-san puedes sentarte junto a Inoue Orihime.

Apuntó hacia el banco donde estaba una chica de cabello naranja muy brillante, que le sonreía al tiempo que le indicaba que se acercara. Antes de dirigirse a ella, Rukia vio ahora más claramente los diversos rostros de sus compañeros, estaba bastante abrumada, nunca había estado en un aula con tantos alumnos en ella.

En la comunidad, aunque no era precisamente pequeña, no tenían más de veinte personas en un salón de clases. ¡Aquí había cerca de cuarenta!

Había pensado que la mejor manera de no destacar era ser una chica promedio, quería evitar ser una marginada, no había convivido mucho con humanos, pero de acuerdo a lo que había visto en películas de humanos, siempre había alguien que le gustaba molestar a quienes no tuvieran amigos. No era porque tuviera miedo de que le hicieran daño, ella podía defenderse, pero el instinto de draki podían obligarla a hacer cosas que no debía hacer, manifestarse en la escuela preparatoria de Karakura no era prudente. Por lo tanto, Rukia decidió que sería una persona que actuaría con amabilidad y dulzura, esa clase de personas solían agradar a la mayor parte de la sociedad.

Orihime no se veía como una mala persona, quizás ella sería la primera compañera con la que trataría de entablar amistad. Le sonrió antes de sentarse, y después trató de poner la mayor cantidad de atención a la clase, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la comunidad.

Terminó la clase y escuchó murmullos en los pasillos, estaban hablando de si el color de su cabello sería natural. Algunos decían que sí, debido a que sus pestañas también eran blancas, y Rukia no sabía si sentirse alagada por aquellos que decían que era muy hermoso, o incomoda porque estuvieran hablando de ella. No es como si les fuera a decir que escuchaba sus cuchicheos, un humano normal probablemente no podría tener esta capacidad auditiva.

Sentía algo de náuseas y las mejillas calentársele, y la mejor manera de sentirse mejor era escalar, la altura que el árbol le ofrecía le recordaba a estar volando; con los humanos no ayudaría mucho, pero ella no era para nada humana. Estar en Karakura era bueno para ella, o más bien para su draki; había escuchado historias de drakis que al cumplir la mayoría de edad salían para hacer su viaje de auto exploración, y muchos regresaban como drakis extintos.

Un draki extinto podía ser alguien que no se manifestó durante la pubertad, y nunca lo hará; también se le llamaba así a aquellos que escogieron como destino un lugar árido, lejos de la frescura de las montañas por demasiado tiempo, muriendo su draki en el proceso.

Rukia se sentía segura, el clima de Karakura no era tan fresco como el de las montañas, eso para bien o para mal definitivamente mantendría vivo a su draki. Ella nunca lo dejaría morir.

Respiro hondo, tratando de aspirar algo similar al aire fresco que había en su antiguo hogar, pero obviamente allí no estaba.

— ¡Yuzuki-san! ¿Por qué no bajas de allí?

Orihime la veía desde abajo, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, acompañada de otras de sus compañeras de clase, todas se veían con buenas intenciones. No lo pensó mucho y bajo sin mucho cuidado de la gran rama, cayendo de pie como siempre. Las muchachas la vieron algo sorprendidas, excepto Orihime, que parecía demasiado entusiasmada con ella.

—Yuzuki-san, comamos todas juntas.

El significado de la comida era igual para drakis y humanos, era un momento para compartir. En la familia Kuchiki antes de haberse manifestado normalmente no la incluían en las comidas, al ser adoptada no la consideraban digna de sentarse con ellos, pero cuando se manifestó por primera vez, las hijas de las parientes lejanos de Byakuya empezaron a tratar de entablar amistad acompañándola en sus comidas. Ninguna logró mucho. Rukia estaba feliz de poder estar sentada entre ellas, y pensar que al parecer estas chicas tenían intenciones genuinas, a pesar de mantener silencio mientras todas hablaban acaloradamente de su fin de semana, si supieran que acababa de huir de casa.

—Escuche que Kurosaki volvió a tener una emergencia familiar y por eso a estado faltando.

La chica de cabello negro y corto, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Tatsuki, dejó salir un suspiro cansino.

—Claro, "emergencia" —acentuó con un leve desdén la palabra—. Es muy molesto que la familia de la madre de Ichigo mienta para llevárselo de cacería.

A Rukia se le salió todo el jugo sin querer por la impresión del comentario, las chicas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, había escuchado muy bien el nombre de Ichigo, el joven que le salvó la vida, y si bien podría haber muchos con ese nombre ¿Acaso no sería mucha coincidencia que este tuviera familia cazadora?

Se limpio con una servilleta la boca, y dibujo en su cara la más encantadora de sus sonrisas, si le preguntaran cual de las clases que le obligaron a tomar era buena, podía decir orgullosa que esa era actuación.

—Lo siento, es que me causo algo de gracia que un varón tuviera el nombre de "Ichigo" tomando en cuenta que es una palabra usada para referirte a las fresas.

—Yo también de niña me reí de su nombre— Tatsuki adopto una expresión burlona, y se relajo en su lugar en el césped, pero terminó frunciendo el ceño—, soy amiga suya desde que somos pequeños, se que no le gusta cazar, pero lo obligan a participar porque tiene don para rastrear.

—Yo no le llamaría don a poder encontrar animales y llevarlos a su muerte— la chica de cabello corto y castaño comentó algo tímida, a ella si la recordaba, se llamaba Michiru sospechaba que no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas.

—Deberías ver la casa de su abuelo, cabezas de animales y pieles por todos lados. Algunos de sus familiares ya hasta son taxidermistas.

— ¿Pieles?

—Si, aunque su abuelo parece tener una especie de obsesión con los reptiles, tienen demasiadas.

Rukia sintió ese calor amenazante ¿Serían esas pieles de draki?

—Los reptiles son bonitos— El resto de las chicas se le quedaron viendo con una expresión interrogante, y Orihime decidió continuar hablando—, tienen pieles muy bonitas, son animales que suelen ser elegantes y tienen unos ojos misteriosos.

—Apuesto que si vieras uno de frente te echarías para atrás— la chica de cabello largo y negro llamada Ryo agregó muy segura de lo que decía.

— ¡No te preocupes Orihime-chan! ¡Yo voy a cuidar de ti!— la chica pelirroja de lentes se abalanzo sobre la mencionada, abrazando sugestivamente sus pechos

— ¡Aléjate de ella Chizuru!

Y como si nada Tatsuki le dio un buen golpe a la pelirroja, y ella cayo en el césped quejándose por el golpe.

—Ahora háblanos de ti, Yuzuki-san— La chica de cabello corto le hablo sin pena, al parecer era muy confianzuda.

— ¿Eh?— Pestañeo confundida, pero entendió que obviamente debía de hablar de ella— Vengo de un pueblo lejano, en un templo, mi hermano mayor decidió enviarme aquí con uno de nuestros tíos porque quiere que me adapte al ritmo de vida de la ciudad.

—Pues se ha equivocado, Karakura no es precisamente una ciudad— Tatsuki tras corroborar que su compañera estuviera bien se sentó.

Rukia se removió de su lugar, algo incomoda por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—Esta más llena de personas, en dónde yo vivo la población es mucho menor— dejó de moverse, ahora un poco mejor— quizás tenga planes de enviarme a estudiar a Tokyo y mi estancia aquí sea una especie de entrenamiento.

Con eso al parecer fue suficiente acerca de su permanencia, le preguntaron otras cosas como sus gustos y su cumpleaños, nada que le causara inquietud.

Aunque sin duda alguna extrañaba las montañas que habían sido su hogar, tener este nuevo comienzo en Karakura con personas que al parecer genuinamente querían ser sus amigas no era para nada desagradable.

.o.O.o.

Rukia volvió a casa a pie, había sido un día bastante agradable, no iba a decir que ya tenía amigas, pero este podía ser el inicio de verdaderas amistades. Le agradaban bastante Tatsuki y Orihime.

Entró a su nueva casa, afuera estaba Jinta jugando con su bat, y Ururu en la cocina, seguramente la había dejado sola haciendo la comida. Le causaba mucha ternura esta niña, siempre tenía una expresión triste y en cierta forma le recordaba a si misma cuando era niña. Se puso el delantal para ayudar a la niña.

— ¿Qué vamos a preparar hoy, Ururu?

La niña agacho la mirada, Rukia no sabía cuales eran las circunstancias por las cuales los niños había terminado al cuidado de Urahara, pero sabía que él cuidaba de ellos bastante bien.

—C-curry.

—Que bien— Rukia trató de animar a la niña—, se me da bastante bien el curry.

—El arroz esta casi listo— la niña susurro.

— ¿Quieres que corte la carne?

La niña asintió, Rukia esperaba poder llevarse bien con ella.

.o.O.o.

Después de la cena, le tocaba ayudar con la tienda de Urahara, no se quejaba, era relativamente sencillo, además de que tanto Ururu como Tesai le ayudaban. El hombre no le iba a pagar mucho, pero Rukia se conformaba con tener un techo donde poder hospedarse.

Cenaron juntos, pero Rukia rápidamente abandonó la cocina apenas terminó de lavar los platos. Mentiría si dijera que estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola, mañana tendría escuela de nuevo. Cuando ya se había puesto el pijama, escucho como tocaban la puerta.

— ¿Estas despierta, Kuchiki-san?—abrió la puerta un poco, Urahara le saludó con una sonrisa amable—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

El levantó la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos y se la entregó. Rukia tomo la caja de color plata, y ya sabía lo que había dentro, le había susurrado alegre, pero no por eso dejo de maravillarse. Era pequeña, algo irregular, pero aún así la amatista ahora en su poder era muy bonita.

—Se que debes de estar acostumbrada a observar grandes y hermosas joyas en la familia Kuchiki, pero...

—Es… preciosa.

—Me alegro que te guste— el hombre se quitó el sombrero para verla a los ojos—, porque es un regalo.

— ¿Qué?— ella levantó la vista, incrédula por sus palabras— No puedo aceptarla.

Cerró la caja, y prosiguió a entregársela. Las piedras preciosas para los draki no tenían un valor material, más bien estas eran como un alimento espiritual. Su especie estaba tan compenetrada con la energía de estas, al punto de poder detectarlas bajo la tierra, sospechaban que esta era la principal razón por la que eran cazados como bestias.

—No puedes decirme que no, además, no trajiste ninguna contigo, en esta habitación no hay ninguna gema. Recuerda que un draki sin una gema es un draki muriéndose de hambre.

—Pero…— el hombre la miró severo, y supo que no iba a poder negarse. Sonrojada, hizo una reverencia—. Muchas gracias, Urahara.

Ella le sonrió, realmente estaba feliz, esta era su primera gema. Las que habían pertenecido a su familia le fueron entregadas a la familia Kuchiki cuando su hermana se casó con Byakuya. Cuando una mujer se casaba con un varón noble técnicamente se despedía de su tesoro familiar, por lo que al ser adoptada solo podía acceder a gemas con permiso de mayores. Rukia nunca tuvo un tesoro familiar ¿Sería este el comienzo del propio? Realmente le emocionaba la idea.

—Descansa Kuchiki-san.

La puerta se cerró y Rukia se arrojó a la cama sonriendo, con la amatista aún en la caja. Se quedó dormida pensando en que el día de mañana buscaría un cordel y lo ataría a la amatista para tenerla siempre consigo y no perderla nunca.

.o.O.o.

Despertó feliz, al parecer la presencia de una gema para ella misma le hacía mucha más falta de la que pensaba. No quería separarse de ella, apenas y estuvo vestida con su uniforme tomo su mochila y corrió hacía la habitación de Ururu, quien seguramente ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días Ururu.

—Buenos días Kuchiki-san— la niña estaba aún en su pijama, quizás vino demasiado pronto.

—Disculpa si te molesto, ¿pero de casualidad no tienes un cordel o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Urahara te ha dado una gema?— ella entro a su cuarto y tomo de la mesita de noche un collar con lo que parecía ser un cuarzo de color rosa— Él dice que cada draki debería de tener una gema consigo, a mí me regalo un cuarzo y a Jinta un jaspe rojo.

—Es muy lindo.

La niña pareció darse cuenta de que había olvidado la petición de Rukia, y dejó la puerta abierta dándole a la muchacha la impresión de que se le permitía entrar en la habitación. Ella entró, pero mantuvo la distancia para que la niña buscará cómoda el cordel. Después de remover en dos cajones, encontró lo que buscaba. Ururu sacó un carrete de un cordel de color negro, la niña se lo entregó junto a unas tijeras para que dejarla escoger la longitud del collar midiendo el hilo con su cuello. Una vez que Rukia decidió que lo quería lo suficientemente largo como para que no fuera visto, no quería llamar la atención de sus compañeros con una gema. Los humanos no son como los draki, no quería arriesgarse de si alguno de ellos quisiera robarle su amatista.

—Me permites tu gema— dijo Ururu mientras cortaba el hilo un poco más largo de lo que Rukia lo quería.

Rukia entregó la pequeña amatista, la niña de ojos tristes observó admirada la gema, y poco después comenzó a enredar el cuarzo violeta. Un humano seguramente le hubiera tratado de modificar por la estética, pero para los drakis esto era como la estuvieran mutilando. Era perfecta tal y como estaba, no debían de tratar de cambiarla.

Se la entregó y Rukia feliz se la colocó en el cuello.

—Muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—la niña le sonrió sinceramente—, debes apresurarte o no vas a alcanzar a desayunar.

—Me voy ya, Ururu. Despídeme de Urahara y Jinta.

— ¿Pero y el desayuno?

—No te preocupes por eso—ella se colocó el saco gris del uniforme mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal—, me tengo que ir.

Ururu tan sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse antes de que pudiera despedirse propiamente, sonrió para sí misma, tener a otra presencia femenina en la casa era bueno.

.o.O.o.

Llegó con bastante anticipación, justo como le gustaba hacer también en su antiguo colegio, era la manera de evitar las miradas, anteriormente porque juzgaban cada uno de sus movimientos, hoy porque al parecer despertaba una especie de admiración entre los humanos, pese a esto, no le gustaba ser vista, quería ser una más en el montón. Llegó a su lugar y se sentó, el salón de clases estaba vacío, saco uno de los cuadernos que le había dado Urahara sin fijarse cuál de todos era y busco en su lapicera el más adecuado para su propósito. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dibujar algo, sobre todo porque había dejado de sentir la misma felicidad por hacerlo. Esperaba que esta volviera a aparecer.

Comenzó a trazar líneas delicadas, relajada, le gustaría tener aquí los marcadores que había dejado en su antigua habitación, pero les había olvidado completamente al momento de partir. Aún así le gustaba como estaba quedando el conejo aunque no tenía nada de color ¿Quizás debería usar la pluma azul? No, así estaba bien.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar, les saldo con su misma voz dulcificada y una sonrisa ahora más honesta. Orihime le sacó del salón apenas entro, dijo algo acerca de una emergencia, pero le incomodo un poco la facilidad con que ella la jaló. Al final resulto que la chica estaba preocupada porque Tatsuki ya se había tardado en llegar. Cuando la encontraron, regresaron al salón de clases tranquilas porque aún tenían unos diez minutos, y apenas regresaron al aula lo primero que los ojos de Rukia captaron fue el brillo de una cabellera naranja.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿A dónde te llevaron esta vez?— Rukia se quedó paralizada cuando el muchacho dejo la conversación con Sado para girarse a ver a Tatsuki.

—Me llevaron cerca de la prefectura de Yamana…

Era él. Definitivamente era él. El mismo joven que le perdonó a ella la vida y al que ella le perdonó la suya.

Y al parecer él también se había dado cuenta ¿O por qué razón se había quedado callado mientras sus ojos le veían intensamente? Si, debió de haberla reconocido por el color de sus ojos, quizás estos cazadores fueran conscientes de que podían transformarse en humanos pese a los esfuerzos de las diferentes comunidades de mantener esto en secreto. Él estaba atónito, Orihime la veía a ella y después a él, una y otra vez, incluso Tatsuki estaba algo tensa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Te has enamorado de Yuzuki-san?— La voz de Mizuiro hizo que todos volvieran al mundo real. Se escucharon unas risitas en el fondo del salón, e Ichigo frunció el ceño profundamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Mizuiro? No dices más que ridiculeces, ¿Por qué me gustaría una enana con el cabello decolorado?— La voz fuerte de nuevo llegó a sus oídos, aunque ligeramente más aguda.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!— Ella dejo a Tatsuki y a Orihime atrás para enfrentarse frente a frente con el ahora detestable muchacho—. Eres un grosero, y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ni siquiera te has visto en un espejo: como si tu color de cabello fuera natural.

La imagen que se había formado poco le importo, podían interpretar que era tímida y dulcificaba su voz por esto. Aunque quizás nadie esperará que su voz pudiera soltar veneno, y esto era nada.

—Mi color de cabello es completamente natural, a diferencia tuya.

Justo antes de que pudiera contraatacar, la profesora Ochi entro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Kurosaki, siéntate; deja a Yuzuki-san, la pobre no lleva ni dos días aquí y ya la estas molestando.

Ichigo se quedó callado, ni siquiera volvió a verla antes de sentarse, en el asiento justo al lado del que ayer le habían asignado, que suerte tenía en estos momentos. Siguió su ejemplo, pero ella le dio una pequeña disculpa a su profesora antes de sentarse junto a él. Casi sintió ganas de reír cuando él la vio indignado por el lugar que había tomado, como nadie les estaba prestando atención, Rukia se permitió enseñarle la lengua burlona, teniendo como respuesta un ceño aún más fruncido, para posteriormente voltear su rostro hacía la ventana.

Le observo, eran los mismos rasgos y el mismo cabello, pero en él había algo distinto. Él no podía ser el cazador con que se encontró en la cascada.

¿O si?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En FF me han pedido un glosario, así que lo agregaré a partir de ahora en las notas finales. Son conceptos sacados entre la wiki de Firelight y mi experiencia leyendo.
> 
> Draki: Los draki son una especie de criaturas descendientes de los dragones, con la habilidad de tener apariencia humana que les sirve para sobrevivir en la Tierra, dominada por los humanos. Se cree que ellos fueron inicialmente drakis la mayoría del tiempo pero ahora al tener apariencia humana se transforman en drakis voluntariamente o en situación de estrés como una herramienta de supervivencia de esta especie. Son animales sociales que viven del orgullo, con un sistema patriarcal.
> 
> Nota: Existen diferentes tipos de draki, como he descrito a los draki onix, los de fuego y niebla, explicaré el tipo de draki que no les di ningún dato.
> 
> Draki visiocríptico: Los drakis Visiocrípticas son drakis ilusionistas con la capacidad de volverse invisibles a su antojo. Se los describe con escamas de color neutro, como café con leche, con brillo iridiscente.
> 
> Enkros: En el libro no se les describe físicamente, solamente se sabe que utilizan la piel, huesos y sangre para algún fin. Experimentan y mantienen captivos a drakis.
> 
> Si alguien tiene alguna duda, ¡pregúntame! Incluso si tengo que editar los capítulos para que sean más entendibles los conceptos lo haré.


End file.
